Youichi Uzumaki
"An entity of legend, of marvelously concocted tales and fables. A shadow left withall; a feared shinobi roaming with vigor and purpose throughout the land he now calls home. A warrior of an ancient time brought back from the brink - once a myth, a flickering light of a diminished brotherhood, is now an enigma to all he encounters." - Junior | affiliation = ' ' | previous affiliation = | occupation = ANBU Captain Uzumaki Clansman (Presumably the last) Heir Master | previous occupation = | team = Gamma Squad | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = (mostly extinct) | rank = ANBU | classification = AA-rank Shinobi (2 rank below S-rank) Vilage Elite | reg = | academy = 9 | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = Various Uzumaki-Exclusive Sealing Jutsu and Medical Jutsu | nature = (Affinity) | jutsu = Summoning: Kraken Destroyer Jutsu Lightning Release: Bolt Technique Chakra Chains | weapons = }} Yōichi Uzumaki (洋一うずまき, Uzumaki Youichi) is an taken right out of the , seen at the young age of nine as already fit to become one of Village Elite, to stand at the top. He stands beside the as his most trusted operative, second only to the standing ANBU Commander, codename Grand Dragon (遠大龍神, Endai Ryūjin). His codename is Bat (かくいどり, Kakuidori) and he leads a strike-force, designated Gamma Squad. He is one of the last still alive, having been born in the and orphaned due to the ravages and subsequent turmoil generated from the . At the age of four he first began training to become a shinobi, taught by his seasoned parents, however before the year could finish his parents were ruthlessly killed by the actions of the grizzled, yet legendary , the ominous , and the last-ditch efforts of the newly established . For the next five years the child roamed the , his stealth and thought process ascending throughout the years of solitude and psyche crippling loneliness. All in all, it opened his eyes to the atrocities and wonders of the world. At nine he was identified by ANBU Border Patrol and recognized for his innate potential and then his heritage. He was later adopted by someone close to the , , and following a preliminary year at the he was inducted into the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai, or the ANBU Black-Ops. The rest is history, as for the next six years he has transcended the ranks of the Village to become one of the most undisputed shinobi in the Land of Fire, cultivated by the best to become the best. Yōichi's own motivation is more than just the protection of his allies within Konohagakure, but to bring the Uzumaki back, stronger than ever before. To do so, he will do whatever he deems necessary, and so, without trepidation he ventures onward to resurrect his Clan back from the ashes of shame and defeat. Background Uzshiogakure is utterly decimated by the combined efforts of Kumogakure and Iwagakure two weeks before the First Shinobi War began. By the Second Shinobi War, the entire Clan of Fuinjutsu Masters were effectively thought of ''to be eradicated and with them, their secrets gone, lost in the annals of history. Their close allies, Konohagakure, were dealing with the escalating tension brought by Kusagakure and the Uchiha Clan, thus, ignored the dying countries last cries. Those who looked upon Konoha has allies grew bitter by their lack of assistance, however some still view Konoha as a place of solace given their century-long alliance. With the destruction of the Whirlpool Country their main Clan - the Uzumaki - dissipated into nothing, their blood tainted by outsiders and their knowledge dwindling to nothing. The efforts of the Land of Lightning and Land of Earth were out of fear of the Fuinjutsu, Juinjutsu and ultimately, Kinjutsu at the disposal of the Uzumaki; teaming up to attack, strip the land, and embezzle their scrolls and seals. They came up empty. The clans secrets not stored on the land, but deep within the country itself, hidden to all those but a single individual: . What they sought after was the revered skill of the Uzumaki in the area of Fuinjutsu, and Juinjutsu, power capable of bringing down an entire country if need be. Unfortunately, the knowledge of the location of such power and wisdom was long since lost, and for decades, forgotten. Until now. Until the final Uzumaki rose once more to ignite the fury of his ancient clan, and to bring them back from the brink of utter extinction. The Secret Annihilation of the Uzumaki arose shortly after Daimyo's began to hire and create ninja villages for protecting their land purposes. Because the Clans gathered into areas, the Uzumaki initiated alliances, branching from the Senju. The attained alliances with the Hōzuki Clan of the Ocean, Kaguya of the Land, Otuku of the Lightning, and the Hyuga of the Eye. These Clans allowed the Uzumaki scholars to begin documentation and eventually, allowed their studies to grow exponentially. In the span of but a few generations, the Uzumaki were close to understanding the innermost concepts involving the Shinigami, extrapolating the revered Yin-Yang Release, and recreating the Sage of Six Paths. Because of their search for knowledge they were ultimately destroyed, and entire nation wiped out in the blink of an eye. A total destruction of their existence followed, including the burning and removal of all documents regarding their very existence. The research enacted in order to manipulate and replicate the Sage of Six Paths ability was considered immoral, dangerous and completely uncontrollable. However, many times the Uzumaki scholars, which consisted of most of the intelligently driven Clan, led them to continue their documentation and further efforts; in fairness, they were told many times to cease their studies but deftly refused each time. From kinjutsu, study on the Bijuu, and medical reports on the lineage of the Sage of The Six Paths the Clan attempted to somehow create an entire army of advanced, godly warriors using the Yin-Yang Release or Fuinjutsu. For this reason, for their potential to achieve greatness, the Uzumaki Clan was wiped out. Yoichi was born in the Land of Hot Water, his parents both of pure Uzumaki blood. He began training to become a shinobi at the age of four. At first they seemed level-headed but they carried with them a burden. One that they sought after desperately. They wished to bring back the Clan and believed Youichi the solution, using him as a tool to further their ultimate dream. He became a weapon. He was taught in Fuinjutsu, subject to physical abuse as to toughen him up, and at times went days without sustenance to increase the potency of his Uzumaki bloodline. He viewed them as cruel and harsh, but they forced him to do those things and escape was no where in sight. Until, later that same year, his parents were killed after being caught up in the . Then an orphan Yoichi continued his training, moving from place to place within the Land of Fire, killing and acting of his own accord - in five years time his stealth, infiltration, taijutsu, and the facet of killing another as an ordinary lifestyle blended into his life seamlessly. He became the perfect conman, pickpocket, and an excellent machine; doing what was necessary to survive during rough times. His sole motivation was self-preservation, not wanting the final sacrifices of his parents to go in vain. The single thought processing through him was his own survival and the eventual continuation of the future, great Uzumaki Clan. The Uzumaki will rise once again, they said, and he believed it wholeheartedly. Most of his time voyaging is a mystery to all but him as the deeds he had done during this period were extremely...bad. As an orphan he fought invariably; all hours of the day and all hours of the night were spent fending himself from attackers. He learned how to rob, becoming a proficient pick-pocket and led many astray into traps of his own innovative creation, ensuring his finances were covered for food. He defended himself through means of Taijutsu and Kenjutsu and when not keeping himself safe he practiced ninjutsu and fuinjutsu. His deceitful ability intensified, allowing him to deceive others for shelter; often killing them afterwards. In the five years he spent alone he became a roaming orphan, doing what needed to be done to stay alive. In certain situations giving his body off to others, be it male or female, was necessary to sustain a shelter or food in his stomach. Regarding his various jobs, he was a merchant, labor and a sex slave, thief, and a murderer. More then anything, he trusted no one. This would later give him the conviction and incentive to join Konoha without fighting back. In Youichi's own words: in the first year he learned how cruel the world could be and hated what came out of war; by the second he found a way to cope through various means be it sexual or complete isolation; the third year resulted in him gaining enough strength to kill his attackers or pursuers; by the fourth he became wiser and more confident in his abilities. In the final and fifth year he had managed to attract the attention of ANBU, that in itself showing how capable he could be and his potential to be the best. During these years he also developed a crude practice of kenjutsu and taijutsu, became aware of his lightning and water release, and constantly worked on his fuinjutsu. He knew his identity, and it was self-preservation. Over time, this changed, but in the end everything he does - be it protecting his comrades or attempting to bring back the Uzumaki - it all correlates with his overwhelming, insatiable desire to survive and belong. Nothing would ever come easy for him. An important part of Youichi's travels was his first kill, otherwise known as a Blood Mission by shinobi genin who are introduced to killing another person. Some shinobi feel that they gain the moral high-ground and from that point are in the right no matter what; using that mindset to do whatever they see fit. Others become sadistic and twisted, others revel in the power killing brings, and a smaller amount reject it alltogether. Only truly exceptional, mature ninja can kill, accept what they have done; go along with the regret, and pain, and move past that kill. Youichi did so when he was five. He has never once been outspoken about his past, and has never told a soul about his first kill. That stands to prove that it was a very traumatizing event. At the age of nine, he was taken in by Konoha ANBU Border Patrol and quickly brought to ANBU HQ after his blood was identified to be Uzumaki in heritage. After a preliminary year at the Academy his innate potential was accepted and he became among the Village Elite - ANBU. The Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, wanting to keep a close eye on the child (to avoid an Itachi Uchiha fiasco), appointed Sakura Haruno as his parental guardian. For the next six years he trained and learned under the tutelage of the greatest Konoha had to offer. Various contingencies developed which furthered the problems the young Uzumaki had: a massive jailbreak in Konohagakure, Yōichi being wrongly accused of murdering a Sigma Squad recruit, and intensive training under a strict, discipline-orientated Sarutobi regime. The latter of which killed all those who attempted to complete it, save for Hiruzen, Hiruzen's first son, Minato Namikaze, and Jiraiya. This was also the main reason why Asuma and his father drifted so far apart. Yōichi completed the Sarutobi training regime. Despite the aforementioned complications regarding his training, Yoichi did not falter and grew stronger because of it. In a matter of three years he had become much wiser and a capable shinobi worthy of merit, joining the ANBU under the title Dogma. Before his 12th birthday he traveled to the Land of Whirlpools to improve and perfect his skill in fuinjutsu. His very blood allowed him to see what others could not within the catacombs and various, nearly destroyed labs around the village. Deep underneath the country itself, Yoichi came across a veritable geyser of information, remaining there for almost three additional years until he could properly decipher all the knowledge of his ancestors. The previous Gamma Squad Captain was murdered in the field; his teammates having completed mission parameters and prepared to leave until the clearly Iwa-murdering obsessed Captain of Gamma Squad continued on with a follow-up mission. A mission which led everyone in Gamma Squad to die in battle. Yōichi was known to be close to the former Captain of Gamma Squad, having been a new recruit into Delta Squad immediately after his tenure on the Land of Whirlpools, and to often spend his time training with Gamma. During his brief stint with Delta Squad his friendships with various other ANBU Officers were birthed and grew. Although unknown to everyone, after the former Gamma Squad Captain had died, Yōichi's friend, the newly inducted Captain took it upon himself to silence all those responsible. Purely out of revenge and for once in his life he acted of his own behest and volition, slaughtering the entire Iwa ANBU Counter-Division, ROCK. He would later take on the title of his now deceased friend, Bat. Killing the entire party involved, this was the only occurrence in which Yōichi confessed his indiscretion for having killed the twelve members of ROCK and having showed regret for having murdered in cold blood. Despite this, he did what had to be done. It was something that he knew all too well. He vowed from that point on that he would do everything in his power to ensure that Gamma would never fall in battle again. Appearance Bat adorns the regulated attire of a ANBU operative: lightweight silver armor vest, black combat undershirt lined with fine obsidian silk, short combat fatigue pants, brandished titanium plates on the upper forearm and wrist area dressed with the signature ANBU sign. He also wears midnight-blue forearm gloves that stretch around his finger tips composed of thin fiber reinforced with chakra molecules that are appropriately capable of fending off attackers within reason. Along with that he has short jet-black hair that accompanies his dreamily wavy and well-groomed hair that he takes much pride in. He has a narrow, gaunt and seemingly timid-looking face with a wide forehead, thin long eyebrows and pallid onyx colored eyes. As it stands, he is known to have unkind eyes that do him no justice, given that he is mainly compassionate towards those he meets. Among that he has many other noteworthy implicit features that make Bat the man he is. His red, rather ragged signature scarf billows about giving the impression that a cool gust is passing by, giving him a signature appearance notoriously known throughout Konoha's ANBU. Despite his rather un-predatory appearance, he is indeed a soldier birthed for battle and crafted by the gods under the tumult of war - his eyes black as charcoal, skin ebony as the devil itself, and teeming with weaponry, jutsu, and undiluted murderous intent capable of facing any shinobi without fear. Obscure but hidden within the unblemished tissue of Youichi is dozens upon dozens of seals which contain scrolls, weapons, poisons, and even living organisms that he is capable of using at his disposal. He also has a katana sheathed and strapped onto his backside within a bronze sheath. Protocol for ANBU shinobi he has the normal tattoos of the undercover division on his shoulder and typically wears an ornately designed mask: Bat, of which he is known for. Additionally, his ANBU outfit is impact resistant, fire-resistant, and cannot shatter. Form-fitting; specially crafted to fit the contour of his face and smithed with the lightest yet unbreakable material imported from the Land Of Iron. Two listless orbs stare through the mask, developed to allow no hindrance on breathing, or the senses making it perfectly fit for combat and hidings someones identity. Orchre pouches on his backside containing kunai knives, shurikens, and daggers are concealed within his mechanically concocted wrists, and thin-chakra wires, paper bombs, or explosive tags, and even poison all hidden by the sleeve on his forearms. There is also the obvious predatory blade strapped to his backside that is finely tipped with poison and acutely sharp. The blade was specifically made to channel lightning-based chakra, and no other, making it fit for the ANBU Captain's natural affinity and suiting battle well. In various locations on the hilt and sheathe of the blade is the trademark Uzumaki red whirlpool symbol. For his teammates and himself, he has created and improved an array of seals and placed them on various points of the body: chakra restraint seals on the upper chest used to lower and restict one's chakra output, seals placed on soldier pills to increase adrenaline throughout the bloodflow, and lastly, transmitter seals on the carotid pulse on the body used to instantly deliver brain messages enabling them to speak with one another. This is used over the standard radio that ANBU and most ninja use. Also there is a red seal somewhat shaped like a flower located on the radial bone within the wrist, hence the name ''crimson flower seal. When a pulse of chakra hits that location, Bat can configure any possibly weapon that comes to mind. Sadly, his low level of chakra prohibits its usage but nonetheless it is quite effective for all purposes, fabricating shields, large axes, and even a bow-and-arrow, literally any weapon possible. He is known for having created the seal himself, a testament to his Uzumaki lineage. When not on duty or during an undercover/investigation missions he is dressed in a supple cerulean shade with a light array of blooming bright green on his jacket and dark blue trousers. He also changes his appearance so that he has sea-foam eyes, a lighter skin tone, and messy cut brown hair. Personality Uzumaki Youichi is a man of strong virtue, civility, and of stunning character, most of which are seldom found nowadays because of the internal and external qualms lingering from the Fourth Ninja War. It is the young shinobi's convinction and spirit that endears him to everyone. His fierce yearning to enforce and impose the laws of order, justice and to further his own righteous attitude into others is unlike any other. Many call him the most benevolent soldier among the ANBU; showing humility, seriousness and an unusual mix of understanding, shrewdness, and respect. This has led him to make ally after ally, but at the same time has birthed more than a fair share of enemies. The current hate and eyes glazed with judgement has spread among the Elemental Nations like a plague, but Bat has a strict code: Respect all until they give you a reason not too, a code of which he lives by each and every day in all of his encounters. He is a magnanimous, humble man who wishes to cement a brotherhood among himself and those who self-proclaim themselves his enemies. Unusually, in the ANBU there is no hesitance, no mercy, only perfidy; yet still, he feels that favoring death so frequently is truly something that could only lead to problems. Preferrably, instead he seals enemies or targets away within a specially made scroll which is particularly useful in torture, and capture missions in addition to avoiding possible hazardous situations such as drawing out a battle, which is not always the best action to take. Despite his wishes to not murder another, he has killed and by every means will kill if the situations provokes such means - he simply prefers not to, feeling that nothing just can come from taking a life that has brought you no malice. His mindset is that of success-or-failure; no middle ground and no neutral zone, this operative has an air of gallantry and unyielding allegiance to everything allied with the land he has come to know as home. His undying commitment to the Hokage and to uphold the laws, justice, and the mandate of his own virtues is unbreakable --even kings, demons, and ghastly abominations of a childs nightmares move aside in wake of his appearance. Courage in its greatest form and absolute servitude to the mission at hand, as well as those who call him "comrade". He is most reliable and valiant deemed such even by the Hokage; a determined freight train honor-bound to its word and followed shortly thereafter with its power. Never once has the Uzumaki clansman entered a mission without being informed, and well-prepared; an atmosphere of extreme delicacy toward his work is always accustomed. Though every mission has a degree of uncertainty, even in those situations he seems to always have another route, being completely comfortable with formulating several strategies if need be, and surely capable. Most noteworthy is his ability to earn a common bond among uncommon man and woman - striking up teamwork by invoking passion and undiluted obedience into those who would otherwise, bludgeon one another to death; a trait rarely found in the world, his skillful orating ability allows him to join together forces of ANBU to stand as one, powerful unit. Other attributes of which are most prominent, would be how he addresses others in a conventional and respectful manner. Others misconstrue his kindness as him over-doing it, or showing pity, however Youichi interprets this as simply doing his duty to the Land Of Fire for saving him from his empty loneliness of which brought him nothing except endless searching, his life as an orphan having taught him too much pain. If living alone without any kin and an acting nomad in the Land of Hot Water had taught him anything, it was that the world is cruel . His obedience solely lies with that of the Hokage and his comrades in the "trenches" beside him. When facing those who antagonize his values regarding civility and character he shuts them out, regarding them with utter animosity. In fact, many deliberately attempt to belittle his nindo, to no avail, as the warrior of the ANBU bears no shame in acknowledging the individuality of others, but won't hesitate to kill you the second time 'round. Although it is protocol to not intentionally give details to the identity of ANBU operatives; honestly resulting in that ominous truth that even the one seating beside you at lunch could possibly be assassinating enemies of Konoha when he says "I'm going for a walk". However, Youichi is most peculiar - having integrated into the Land of Fire's lifestyle and a Civilian Family, Haruno, he had undoubtedly became known in the Ninja Academy as the "new kid" resulting in attaining a great many friends at a early age. This later brought on quite the hardship after he became an ANBU during his short stint at the Academy, as it forced him to severe his ties with his friends, but at the same time they know the truth: a warrior of his caliber, heritage, and demeanor, despite his age, is one meant for ANBU. He moves about with great splendor in his stride, viewing others with a layer of tranquility that laces over his compelling dutiful nature. Much to his dismay, very rarely do others leave a lasting impression on him; instead he simply sways through the brandishing people scarcely obtaining a friend who knows everything he's been through. As a result, he has many acquaintances but almost zero friends who know of his struggle. Such a thing makes many wary of his future, fearing that he will become another Itachi Uchiha, or something much worse. Along with his well-mannered he recognizes others in their entirety; only finding one execrable and literally scum if they attempt to hide their emotions. Once again the oddity, he is not the standard shinobi who obliterates every fiber of emotions within them. Instead, he converts anger, and sadness into sources of power to be pulled from to strengthen his own resolve. Those who feel nothing are no longer human or shinobi in his book, and no one should truly cut off their emotions as that would only lead to something even worse; instead, as a shinobi, you must accept that death comes along with the lifestyle. This in itself is a lie, as Yoichi refuses to accept death and often overlooks death through sealing his memories or sacrificing his own life to save his nakama from potentially fatal scenario. Yōichi would admit however, a part of him, no matter how small, probably wants to die; just like most shinobi, a piece of his mentality recognizes that death would be a better end to any other alternative. In the same sense, the cruel pressure placed upon him by his former parents made him unhinged and repress various emotions that even he does not yet comprehend to the fullest. In the end, he is a fine tuned machine and soldier; patient, working for a single purpose, and a being who cannot be barred. Among other things, Youichi is known to be a man of masculinity, heroism, and eerie story-telling. His marvelous tales of heroic deeds done by a "fabled shinobi of yesteryear" has cemented a name among his peers. Every word; not a lick of it true but still, every single listener hanging on the edge of their seats awaiting to hear a story they've been told hundreds of times. It's delivered with great passion, vibrant detail, skillful anecdotes, and precise tenor pronunciation. Within the catacombs of his mind Bat is a truly despondent, and dispassionate man, fearful of his awfully terrible and lonely childhood past. While at the same time attempting to appeal to others with sincere care, righteousness, and a constant jovial attitude. The short yet painful annals of the boy Uzumaki, attempting to rid himself of past solitude, and the arguable cruelty of his parents. His willingness to preform only a select few jutsu in certain, drastic situations show his personality further, more in depth: his disposition toward the Chakra Scalpel, plus his acrimony toward certain kinjutsu further display that his previously forbade standards can be broken, if his teammates are pushed into a deathly scenario. In the end, he is truly grateful for Sakura and the village of Konohagakure for saving him from his years of loneliness. To a lesser degree, he has an eye-for-an-eye philosophy; you only get what you get out of things and no one deserves happiness. His true goal however, is to resurrect the Uzumaki Clan and revive them under his own banner within the Land Of Fire. He also, although considerably interested and compelled to seek out the rich history and knowledge of his clan. Internally, he battles which takes priority; saving his Clan or saving his comrades. At times they clash and thus far, he has proven loyal to his teammates but always seems to want to do the other. Synopsis Abilities : Chakra itself isn't something that comes quite easy for the Uzumaki Clansman, but his control is entirely trained; skillful, competent, and masterful - Youichi takes pride in his low reserves of chakra for his control is unsurmounted. Trained by Sakura, locally renown chakra control expert and ANBU shows the extent he is capable of. His control is finesse, refined and deliberate down to the very letter; keeping in mind that his chakra levels are slim, his control helps maintain each jutsu that pass through his chakra coils, leveling out his chakra nicely and perfecting most jutsu that come his way. That said, jutsu that are within his range naturally come easy, but his capabilities are restricted heavily so because of his lack of abundance. All in all, his med-ninjutsu, summoning jutsu, elemental jutsu along with his many other accomplishments that goes under the umbrella of ninjutsu, make him looked upon as an equal by Jonin and higher-tier ANBU. Furthermore, in conjunction with the likes of all ANBU shinobi Youichi wields chakra restraint seals and soldier pills; the former being used to repress one's level of chakra for secrecy measures and the latter used to increase the abundancy of one's chakra level when in combat, in addition to giving a boost of energy. When his killing intent is exerted it is thick and choking, conveying his innermost emotions in a poignant haze of murderous chakra. His chakra has even be capable of cracking stone and adversly effecting the area around him simply by expelling chakra outward. *'Killing Intent': Resistance to Poison: As an ANBU operative - one that has been active for over five years he has been given a diluted amount of poison almost every day in order to increase his bodies resistance. A very helpful note being Konoha's former alliance with Sunagakure, arguably the leading one of the five countries that are most adept in poison-based warfare. This in mind, even Suna's greatest known poisons are incapable of affecting the shinobi. His unique heritage has also augmented his well developed healing network within the body, making it almost impervious to foreign substances. The natural Uzumaki healing factor plus the ANBU's daily poison regimen improving his bodys' chemistry has resulted in a warrior birthed with the most capable resistance since Hanzo The Salamander. Master of Stealth: Yoichi is widely renown for his stealthy capabilities, having mastered the Silent Killing technique within his first year of ANBU, and by the second, accurately using it in the field against higher tier opponents, finishing off a good two S-ranked nuke-nin with the technique (after his team and he fought the adversary of course), almost equally as effective as the Silent Killing technique used by Kiri's infamous Undertaker Squad, a unique branch of Kiri-ANBU. His movements are inexplicably fast, just as an ANBU should be. Without sound, and without emotion he can scale and cover distances over hundreds of meters. Even more unnerving would be his mere presence, as he is essentially invisible to all those but the best of ninja. Often times Naruto himself displays comical anger toward Yoichi's annoying proclivity of appearing at the wrong time. This in itself, although amusing, shows that even an S-rank ninja, capable of sensing because of Kurama, needs intense concentration in order to sense him. Among the ANBU he is quite the versatile assassin and can seamlessly blend with the surroundings, conforming to a crowd or the landscape and striking when least expected and with the utmost effectiveness. Never has the ANBU Captain missed a target victim. His ability to move without being caught and to enact murder without hesitancy or even a second thought upon the person dying shows just how ruthless a true ninja should be. Yoichi remains humble however, as he is often bested by his team constantly in regards of stealth, or at least berated for his lack thereof, seen whenever he manages to summon the large Kraken summoning admidst battle. His sense of awareness is also impecable, capable of using his innate chakra sensing ability to see those entering his vicinity within a large proximity. Strategical Intelligence: As Captain of the most galvanic squad to date, it would seem that he has no control over his actions and is simply too rash, impatient and young to be capable of any greatness. This is not the case. Everything he does with his crew is methodical, thought-out, and thoroughly examined a hundred times over with delicate tenderness. He puts his teammates before the mission itself, and will not allow them to be harmed under any circumstances. Of his own volition he always puts his own life second before that of others, whether the mission calls for such or not - unlike the predecessor captain of Gamma Squad, he refuses to lose his team. Ever. All that considered, he is probably even just as strategic and knowledgable as the infamous Nara. Everything is seen as variables to be dissected and plucked out, information to be gathered and studied, data to be interpreted and understood in full; not a lick of information is spoken without his knowing. That much is understood by everyone in Gamma Squad. Youichi is a gifted young male, capable of perceiving even minute changes in the environment and opponent to find the best solution to defeat them without wasting time. That said his ability of perception is unrivalled by normal shinobi - something the ANBU of the Ninja World are solely trained to accomplish. Some of his teammates, although completely trusting, come under the impression that his Fuinjutsu is a means to control his comrades in ANBU - more specifically, his transmitter seal. *'Teamwork': Working as the Captain is a grueling task but Youichi lives up to it with great ingenuity. Cleverly divising team formation and squad attacks in order to pull out the greatest aspects of each individual operative while at the same time combining them together to accomplish the task at hand. The Captain is the one who formulates dozens, maybe hundreds of scenarios in which he and his team can be put to great use. Literally every contingency and eventuality possible has been elaborately planned time and time again. He believes that he leads Gamma Squad not because of his immense power and might, but because of his cleverness and ingenuity. *'Skilled Orator': His greatest qualities is his ability to speak: gaining friends, inciting vicious zeal, cementing bonds, growing, even as simple as living a virtuous life, are all within his range. It is because of his speaking prowess and skill that many believe in his prodigal ability and understand why he is Captain. Not a single person can stand before him without having one of their emotions provoked like a primordial wave of sensuality. Entire platoons, the coldest of hearts, the most arrogant of warriors, all of which can be invoked or filled with fear, or passion, solely by the words that escape his lips. In that same sense, he is an excellent negotiator -- having conned and swindled during his six years of travel following the death of his parents, using his silver tongue to survive in a harsh, unrelenting world. Intelligence on Anatomy: Having learned about his Uzumaki heritage since four, and living with Sakura Haruno, a skilled medic in her own merit, has shown to have its perks. Given his ancestry he had a nice view on the intricacies of the human body, all of which have been expanded immensely once he joined the Haruno Family. Whether he be injecting poison, assessing damage done, sustaining critical damage, or even healing his own teammates he towers as the epitome of knowledge once it comes to the anatomy of the human body. Spitting out complicated terms that confuse and irritate his companions most of the time, but nevertheless provide invaluable resources, intelligence, and competency when it comes to the inner-workings of the human body, even almost as skilled as he is with fuinjutsu. Manipulative Skill: As a skilled warrior with subtlety as one of his greatest skills, it's also worth mentioning that he is quite duplicitous when required. With cunning beyond his years, he has the ability to manipulate all those around him with some degree of skill. With his silver tongue he can confuse, disorientate, and trick others to work for him; if not using blackmail and other forms of deceit to make even intelligent shinobi follow him like cattle, than he could quite easily sway the minds of others to get them to do his bidding. Worth mention, he's quite skilled in information gathering as all shinobi must be. He can be duplicitous and weave a web of contingent lies if needed in order to abide by the mission parameters. He's a master liar. Another noteworthy mention would be Youichi's investigative prowess, something of which has allowed him to arrest numerous individuals as if he were a veteran detective. 'Healing Factor' Enhanced White Blood Cell Count: White blood cells deal with the care of the body by expunging toxins from the bloodstream. Thanks to the Uzumaki blood surging throughout his veins his body is enhanced greatly so; creating a child born with an elongated lifespan and nigh-impossible to inflict with disease or poison. The very few poison that could have been effective on the warrior has long since been eradicated due to his time in ANBU. If he is injected or is somehow infected with a disease, though highly unlikely, his blood will isolate the toxin. To hold any true merit, the disease would have to be an entirely new stream of impurities rather than an existing one or a mutated version. If the latter were to find its way into Youichi's system then the aftermath could be cataclysmic. Furthermore, Youichi makes use of Yang chakra to further facilitate his ability to expunge impurities. By using yang chakra as a current to "wash" out and cleanse his bloodstream, even capable of killing parasites and dousing his organs to prevent further spread. This works best under the condition that he is aware of the infection and its rate of spread. Enhanced Vitality: The reason the Uzumaki have been depicted as holy figures throughout history, despite not being widely known due to the Silent Destruction, is because of a sole reason: their vitality. The ability to outlive another makes them appear above others, more holier. This gives some a holier than thou type nature, but for some, it makes them want to dedicate their resources and time to the help of others. Those with augmented vitality have the ability to not wilt with the passage of time, and to survive especially painful occurrences. This ability began with the Sage of Six Paths and with his sons and daughters, propagated to one sole clan: Uzumaki. With this skill Captain Bat can endure an especially high-level of pain. In times where others would wilt and subjugate to the will of another, he towers with additional resiliency that some shinobi can simply not fathom. This is also one reason, among many, that the Uzumaki were chosen to be vessels for the Bijuu. Their ability to outlive and their knowledge on the Bijuu make them a obvious and suitable, if not perfect choice to become a Jinchūriki. Abnormal Uzumaki Healing Rate: Despite the medical prowess of Captain Bat, he has an ingenious inherited ability that increases his healing capacity. Torn skin tissue, internal bleeding, and damaged bones can be healed, preforming what it would normally take several days to accomplish in a matter of moments. His healing ability is quite potent indeed, facilitating his regenerative process to preform a swift cycle of recovery. This healing rate of the Uzumaki also correlates with the additional years that most are bestowed with, the standard clansman living until they reach the age of 110, and still being capable of moderate exercise and combat. Because of the natural vitality and elongated lifespan that most Uzumaki have, Yōichi included, the race was known to be capable of great things. After their destruction, the history of the Uzumaki was entirely erased from all history, and never taught again. As a result, Yōichi's natural ability of endurance strikes amazement in all those who gaze upon him. Augmented Adrenal Gland: A more battled orientated skill is the augmented adrenaline that courses within his bloodstream. Adrenaline: a chemical substance effectively used by the adrenal gland during times of stress, concern, or passionate emotion, and a great usage of the bodies natural ability. Youichi's enhanced adrenal gland equates a constant state of adrenaline high testosterone and adrogens; both of these increasing his natural muscle mass and strength by leaps and bounds. His eyes slit unnaturally, his body tenses up, blood increases flow to the muscles and five senses, and a booming sense of euphoria with endorphin sweeping throughout his body makes him more tolerable toward pain. All of this makes it much harder for the shinobi to be dealt with in battle - boasting engorged muscles that are stronger than ever, a near invulnerability toward pain, and uniquely heightened senses that make him an even greater threat. Additionally, during physical activity his body produces additional adenosine triphosphate which has both a negative and positive result. In the short term it gives his body much more energy than the average human, however, unlike most Uzumaki because of his unique bodily structure he will not be able to conduct himself in battle once he reaches his late eighties (like his parents who were capable of training their son). Instead, his heart will have long since gave out because of the amount of pressure being forced upon his body all the time. Yoichi, although incredibly doubtful of the statistic, came to the conclusion that once he leaves ANBU (if ever) he'll probably only have a few more years in the field before he'll be forced to take up a boring desk job. Heightened Metabolism: Much to Sakura's dismay, Youichi eats about nine to ten meals a day. As a child she was quite discontent with this but as time grew his ability was disturbingly twisted by the ANBU. Fed a tightly packed nutrient-vitamin bar. As long as he eats one three times a day, he will not need anything else to eat, aside from water of course. This diet does not work for anyone else given that his metabolism is derived from the depths of Uzumaki ability. The result of this is a slim, lean muscular body and a very healthy physique that can stave off exhaustion for days. The nutrients within the bar allow him to carry out his duties without suffering from starvation or the likes, his metabolism having become accustomed to the lifestyle and has gifted him with great physical advantages. When the nutrient bar is not within his range, he is known to consume comically large amount of food, stubbornly refusing to share. Those binge eating sessions are usually very quick and he often consumes about a fifth of his body weight in the process, however his superb metabolism is capable of processing the food into energy, and muscle within a matter of hours. Accompanied with this is his bodies ability to rebuild scarred or damages tissue, whether it be skin, bone, or muscle. This allows his body to revitalize whenever he is out of commission. Probably worst of all about the Uzumaki metabolism, as evident by Youichi, is that his body is capable of metabolising alcohol at tremendous speeds; therefore, Youichi can never become drunk. Sake has absolutely no affect to his mind, bodily functions, nor his motor skills because it never takes on its suppressant effect in the frontal lobe of the brain. 'Fūinjutsu' Scrolls & Seals: A well organized ninja and a descendant of the greatest seal mastering clan in the ninja world, it should be expected that Youichi carries on his person a wide assortment of useful seals that work magnificently, no matter the situation. Seemingly always having some scroll for almost any predicament (comically so). Not only is he used to concocting his own formula arrays for seals, but also mimicing other, more advanced arrays and even using premeditated seals, all of which having a magnificent result. His partners in ANBU note that he can do battle even without ninjutsu or taijutsu, and rely solely on his fuuinjutsu adept, though this is heavily debatable. This important, exalted piece of ninja equipment is often used by the young Uzumaki to great effects; normally capable of summoning creatures and items or relaying information. When used to hold a large arsenal of equipment, they're compactly held within a scroll so that it weighs nexts to nothing. Moreover, even techniques can be stored within the scrolls, using elemental jutsu that he himself cannot. The range which Youichi uses seals is greatly higher than any other shinobi, boasting a spacious amount of material within each scroll and wielding varying scrolls that all allow different effects: the rare elemental scroll, protection seals, weapon containments scrolls, blank fuinjutsu paper, among many more; he often uses his knowledge to the benefit of the village, helping out stores who sell ninja goods and assisting in preparation for other fellow ANBU. All scrolls used by Youichi are palm size making them comfortable, and easy-to-access, ranging from sealing scrolls to the more adept, summoning contract. Among the many types of scrolls: containment, durability, storage, etc. It would seem that, for the most part, Youchi makes his own seals. A feat so outstanding given that it would take hours, if not days to make some of the Fuuinjutsu that he does. Additionally, the alterations he has done along with the chakra reception seems to have made most Fuuinjutsu all the more innovative and convenient for most situation. In order to use the scrolls and draw up the seals in his possession he uses both his Yin and Yang chakra make them function. Some of his seals work only to his blood and others work simply because of his presence. *'Element Scroll': Inscribed perfectly within a pentagram are the five kanji's of elements, within that is two circles withholding the desired Technique, and the other being the seal of suppression which thoroughly contains the jutsu no matter the power, size, or range - additionally, the kanji of Yin and Yang are written on the middle of the paper yet on opposite edges of the scroll itself, etched into the scroll to balance and focus the chakra within the element scroll. The varying other symbols and drawings are meant to channel chakra to activate the Technique. A large sum of chakra is given as payment for the jutsu, along with a desired amount of blood. Thanks to Youichi's prowess, he has updated the array of the seal itself to preform any nature transformation - those not his affinity - all the while, lessening the amount of chakra and blood neccessary. In addition, the Yōso no makimono has a seal engraved onto the outer rimming to sync it to his blood, therefore preventing anyone but him from using the scroll effectively. Due to it being too time consuming to actually unravel the scroll and take the following steps, he has already added his own blood to the scroll making it much easier to use - opening the scroll and positioning it toward his opponent, commanding whatever jutsu he chooses to torpedo from the annals of elemental jutsu at his opponent. *'Weapon Containment Scroll': Also known as a storage seal. More commonly seen among the ninja populace, Youichi has been trained in marksmanship that only a select few surpass, that said, it is only naturally he has a seal that can fire off unrelenting waves of steel. Like the Element Scroll, the preparation is already complete and thus, all he does is open the scroll and out comes massive storms of metallic hellfire. Because of his efficiency with seals he does not carry around large, bulky seals and can effectively alter seals whenever he feels. Thanks to this, he is not weighed down as much, and can move freely and quickly, unlike the likes of , who carries large scrolls on her back. Worth mention, on his wrist hidden by his forearm protector is a scroll enwrapped around his forearm engrossed onto the article of clothing to bring forth a Fūma Shuriken, which can be thrown easily given that it's already in hand. Being among the ANBU he prefers not to use such large, obvious amounts of weaponry because it will be too evident of his presence - therefore, he often only uses shurikan and tips the weapon with specially made poison from Uzshiogakure. Uzumaki Symbol Style Technique: Tekkō Ura Shishō Fūin: Takkei (鉄甲裏四象封印磔刑, Iron Amour, Reverse Four Symbols Seal: Crucifixion): Uzumaki Symbol Style Technique: Guren Fū (ぐれんふう Crimson Lotus Flower Seal): A seal array made himself and used solely by Youichi; imprinted via seal paper into his chakra coils researched for nearly two-and-a-half-years it has finally been induced and perfected. Produced and created through the same principles of Yang Release while fabricated through methods of Yin Release it stands singularly as one of the most accomplished arrays of the modern era - having widely been reputed to have been used by the former Uzumaki Head during his youth, and seemingly lost during the invasion of Kumo and Iwa. It is a red marking written onto the radial bone within his right and left wrist that produces life into his chakra, converting his normally blue shade of chakra into a dark, unnatural red coloration; formed by Yin chakra it is almost weightless, and can configure into any shape that fits the imagination, more times than not transforming into a weapon of countless potential. Becoming anything that fits the situation, a bow-and-arrow in those chagrined long-range defensive formations, any type of sword such as a zanbatou or kodachi for offensive tasks in which power, or speed can be used better than his standard katana. He has even brought life to his chakra to form a large rectangular shield capable of protecting others and himself from harm. Unique Sealing Arrays & Control: The Uzumaki Clan have a wide amount of knowledge and contributions into sealing arrays, and scrolls themselves - having been one of the most prominent clans to produce seal masters in past years. Known to understand the concept of the formula's used, knowledge on the pathways and labyrinths that most never comprehend, and even using and transfusing multiple sealing arrays together - no matter the actual pattern, almost all of known sealing arrays come off as easy. Their are multiple seals used by Youichi: transmitter seals derived from the Uzumaki's intensive communication research; transport seals used to passage weaponry, chakra, messages and even people to the location of the opposing seal; or storage seals, or simple protection seals used to contain material or withhold information within an individual, protect a selected space such as a room by alerting all those within; and even time-based explosive seals which expand and combust outward when time is up, effectively engulfing the victim within an explosion. All types of shinobi from the headstrong to the wise, all comment that Youichi's prowess in fuuinjutsu far outclass shinobi of Konoha - the Captain of Gamma Squad even having played a large role in the protection dome seal that encircles and defends all of the Land Of Fire from those foreign to his homeland. Of his many nicknames, it is quite obvious that he is illustrious for his sealing mastery, as a Seal Master of Konoha he boasts the ability to also use techniques of forbidden nature. Many believe him to be in the same league as the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, though he contradicts this notion vehemently. His willingness to pursue and even use kinjutsu make his comrades less than wary of him when push comes to shove, but not because of the reason you presume; his trustworthiness is not being put into question, but his own safety. It is widely known that Yoichi would give his life if it meant that his team would pull out alive showing that his team displays great anxiety toward his more than compassionate actions, feeling that he could even be a little bit careless with his own life. Among those of his own creation Yoichi has in his possession multitude of tools, information, and jutsu long since sealed by the Uzumaki during their destruction. The ancient Uzumaki scrolls carry knowledge and jutsu since before the First Shinobi War, withholding ancient power used by even the Shodai Hokage, kekkai genkai, kinjutsu forgotten ages ago, Kurama's chakra, and much, much more. He has dozens of seals and scrolls personally made or Uzumaki-exclusive that he shares with no one, emulating the secrecy that ancient Uzumaki had preformed to keep their actions hidden. Furthermore, using the Flying Thunder God Technique, one based off an Uzumaki framework, Yoichi can manipulate the same effects brought on by the Flying Thunder God Technique. Instead of the manner in which the Yellow Flash preformed this technique, Yoichi solely has the seal attached to a Sakura Haruno and his colleagues in Gamma Squad, rather then a specialised kunai. He fears that using the technique too much could bring about unrequited attention from his superiors in Konoha, therefore create suspicion towards him. Despite its rarity, Youichi is incredibly proficient with this technique, using it to transport through both space and time instantly; capable of spanning hundreds of kilometers without sparing a single second and without occupying the space between. Uzumaki Symbol Style Technique: Takkō Kesshō '(結晶鉄甲, ''Iron Armour Crystalisation) an ancient Uzumaki technique placed onto the inner linings of the throat or on the throat itself. The array is a pentagram with a cage drawn within, and the Ba Gua symbols for Lake drawn on either side. This impairs the users vocal cords and speaking ability for a certain amount of time, or maybe effectively shutting down a single organ, or limb. When used properly, it causes an electrical surge, or even a tearing pain within the opponents mind but this is not actually happening. Quite the opposite, the seal, when consumed and placed in the throat, the pain receptors within the brain swell and the target believes that they are under intense pain. And the pain would never end until the user chose so. This technique was used to silence those who would speak of Uzumaki history, or who would challenge the Clans hierarcy. Yoichi adapted the seal in order to fit the needs of the ANBU, improving the Fuinjutsu so that it may impair a targets limbs and organs to a certain magnitude. The only problem with using this jutsu is that it cannot be preformed while in the field, but rather, in an interrogation room and is most effective for fishing out secrets from a victim. This is furthered by the fact that it takes a good few minutes to effectively draw the seal. The namesake of the technique stands for the 'solidifying' of a body part. This Fuinjutsu actually falls under the category of Juinjutsu given that it is time-based, unlike most ordinary Fuinjutsu and that it actually restricts, rather than seals or incapicates. Their would also be a chemical released from the brain that, when placed onto a individual with a kekkai genkai, seals it for an elongated period of time. This jutsu was often adapted to fit certain measures when the ancient Uzumaki joined together with their distant cousins, the Senju, to combat their even more distant relatives the Uchiha. The array proved effective in hindering the Sharingan and seemingly calming the Uchiha Clansman down making them much more mellow and relaxed, improving Senju-Uzumaki interrogation tactics. Upon researching this, Yoichi came to the conclusion that through removing the eye of a Uchiha, they seemingly lose their hatred however much knowledge on the Uchiha were lost after the Uchiha raids followed the Uzumaki's near extinction. An extension from this Fuinjutsu diagram has been applicated to different means; Senju Tobirama having improvised the seal array to completely quell a particular emotion, or if need be, subdue them entirely. He used this against the early Inuzuka to control the primal urges of the wolf clan, using means which are still used today amongst the Inuzuka on their brethern to prevent utter rampage within Konohagakure. '''Taijutsu & Kenjutsu Immense Balance, Marksmanship, Dexterity, Reflexes, Coordination, & Agility: Trained by veteran, elite shinobi and having been raised with the knowledge to adapt and change depending on the situation at hand, Youichi's physical abilities are unorthodox, and frightening, all in one. His keen eyes discern subtle movements and his senses all detect the opponents movements; acting accordingly with such feared agility and reflexes that his movements of evasion appear nothing more than a uneven blur to the opponent. His coordination, and balance are done involuntary as multiple years of the ANBU have carved him into a perfect machine fit to kill without impediment - his more than dexterous skill allowing him to combat multiple foes with little more than a bead of sweat and an iota of concentration. Him and his team undergo daily training involving intensive cardiovascular and muscular endurance workouts along with a basic sparring and trajectory practice. All of this keeps Youichi in tip-top shape, often never missing his mark and having enough muscular endurance to combat his enemies without fear of slowing down. Immense Strength:'' Yoichi, under the haranguing tongue of his ANBU Sensei's, has grown to the caricature of musculinity; though one would never discern such based on his physical appearance. His body is lean and swift, but there also is some agility and a profound amount of strength within the shinobi teenager. Throughout the years his strength has ascended far past his own generation. He now excels at raw strength; he's capable of upheaving large slabs of stone, rock, and trees; in addition to tossing grown men several yards with minimal effort. Compared to Sakura he isn't even a threat in terms of strength. however, when enhanced with chakra his punches become a lethal asset in his versatile arsenal of combat skills. '''Master Taijutsu Adept': Having been trained in stamina, strength, accuracy, and instinctuality his taijutsu reflects that in its entirety - doing battle with even the likes of revered hand-to-hand combat echelons like the Hyuuga or the Akimichi, even some outside of Konoha and defeating them with his unorthodox power and astonishing boon of cruelty and explosiveness. Despite his lack of willingness to kill, his taijutsu prowess sure does not further that verity - ruthlessly diminishing his opponents with assault after assault with such ferocity and speed yet somehow engorged in an air of contentment almost as if a Hyuuga Gentle Fist Style and an Inuzuka techniques were mashed together to make a violent yet graceful combination. As such, this produces a great animosity toward him for his always-changing battle style: a style of which emphasizes calm ruthlessness, compacted with spinning and torqueing the body to increase power, open palm strikes, and quick-sudden change such as equipping himself with a kunai, sword, or a shuriken to increase versatility; while at the same time, it is beastial and explosive in every sense, and Youichi himself would lunge for vital points without restraint and with blinding speed. Similarly, he has blended the traditional aspects of kicks, spins, and explosiveness that come with the Konoha's revered fighting style, Strong Fist. He hasn't utterly adopted the style, but the postures and swift subtleties that come with the Goken has been intermingled with his own to bring about better affect when in taijutsu battle. In combat he has been seen employing the use of Tegatana to strike down his opponents, shattering bone and muscle tissue as if toilet paper and making mince meat of A-rank enemies. His ability to attack in this manner stems from his period of solitude in which he used this tactic to assault any who would dare converse with him. Swordsmanship Expert: Youichi has been wielding a blade since the age of four, and has grown with such with a level of effort, urgency and relentless that is always displayed with passion on-par with even the most powerful of swordsman and woman. As he was trained under ANBU his guardians came to an immediate conclusion that he was indeed the surperior in the art of Kenjutsu (剣術 Sword Techniques), and simply required a mentor to teach him to refine his art in addition to sharpening his blade. Once without doubt he swings his blade confidently, cleaving through flesh, bone and blood without fear of atonement. This resulted in him accepting early praise and admiration by ANBU-Officers who thought his willpower to be truly worth idolization. His aggressive style of a decade ago has since become a dignified reserve that boasts great cutting strength and adjustability. Though his style is quite effective, kenjutsu practitioners from the Land of Lightning boast a higher magnitude of skill, and greater apt for swordsmanship than the young heir. The Cloud Style seems superior, and Yoichi, on multiple occassions has been bested in a battle of steel between Kumo-nin. 'Ninjutsu' Nature Transformation: Youichi is naturally proficient at Water Release and especially Lighting Release, his natural affinity - having been adept in the first since birth due to his heritage (The Uzumaki lived literally in the Land named after its violent whirlpools), as such, his water release is on par with even most Jounin, akin to his lightning affinity. Unlike those of the Mist he does not rely on the impact, or even the pressure, or temperature of the water itself, but instead, its density. Ensuring that each water jutsu comes out perfectly acute with no hindrance in its cutting power - tempered streams of jutting water that pierce all that stand in its direction, cleaving it until nothing remains but mere chunks of crimson meat. Because of his low reserves increasing the acuity of the water comes quite easily, but, the amount of jutsu within his reserves is almost laughable compared to other ANBU. His water release, although comparable to those of the Mist, bears no true merit in the area as they find it natural. Still, he is regarded as exemplary in that area, for having his water release boasting incredible cutting power can create much devastation. Conversely, for lightning release he was taught under the ANBU Commander, Grand Dragon, learning everything it knew about manipulating the currents of electricity through one's tenketsu without causing irrevocable damage, and continuously furthering the surge of lightning without encumbrance or restraint and still allowing maximum control. This method of learning made his lightning release significantly greater than most lightning release practitioners. Such deliberateness and potency took several months but increased the power of his lightning jutsu tenfold. Likewise, this takes a large amount of time to accomplish, but through dedicated perseverence (obsession) he has destroyed every impediment involving his lack of chakra, mastering both nature releases. What is most exceptional about his usage of jutsu is that his capacity for Shape Transformation showcases itself whenever he utilizes his elemental chakra. therefore producing a ever-changing battle style much in part because of his low level of chakra. ' Healing Jutsu': Years of teaching from Sakura, Shizune and various ANBU-med, plus much due to his vast resevoir of knowledge of the body's anatomy during his traveling years has resulted in Youichi having an innate capacity for healing - bearing a legendary status for walking on the streets of the Land Of Fire and healing whoever asks, without a sliver of hesitancy or a shred of doubt. But nonetheless, his techniques are a model for all; healing his teammates within minutes - sealing wounds up, knitting chakra networks, extracting poison, diagnosis and much more. Along with being Captain, his healing capacity is so great that he is also considered the medic of the team and has declined more than four offers at joining the ANBU-Medics. He also is capable of pin-pointing a location on his body and already beginning the cell division process, thus pre-emptively applying medical chakra to lessen damage considerably. Moreover, he can use the Chakra Scalpel, a technique that embodies the essence of chakra control to create a fine tip which is capable of neatly slicing at tendons, arteries, and even blood vessels, but not organs. To strike something of such a size would be to use the jutsu incorrectly, which could have nasty after-effects onto the user. At first, he was elated to learn a move in which a quick assassination could be employed, but as time went on the gruesome experiementation neeeded to master this technique nearly crippled his psyche. After a period of three months he gave up attempting to master this technique, favoring his semi-perfection as to not conflct with his own humanity, believing the Chakra Scalpel is the epitome of a ninja that has abandoned soul and comrades for the pursuit of power. Having said that his usage of this jutsu comes only in times of extreme emergency, preferring to not sink so low. Summoning Jutsu: At the age twelve, under ANBU watch, he signed a contract with the legendary few Kraken summonings, a contract retrieved from the remnants of Uzshiogakure. At first the idea of coming to a mutual agreement with a animal, much less attaining an animal familiar was an entirely alien prospect to the young ANBU member, but as time grew he come to recognize most of his success and maturity with the responsibility that comes with the Summoning Jutsu. Soon, the only signer of the Kraken Contract became comfortable enough to accept the responsibility and after a long fought out battle, became allies with the summoning animals. The power of the animals more than capable of combating enemies alone. With sadistic zeal and alacrity to match the large six-limbed behemoth constricts around all those within its large twenty-one meter domain (its "arms" are a foot in diameter and sixty feet in length). Its massive size well over five-hundred feet and capable of choking the life out of anything its master claims as an enemy, showing absolute loyalty to Yoichi. The "arms" of the Kraken secrete poison sacs which burst opon high-speed movement, often whenever attacking and make an audibly "pop" noise. When summoned, he can use his own water nature transformation in tandem with that of Sarugaku to preform exemplary feats - blanketed and destroying entire forests with waves and eradicating small villages and towns. Once performed, the acidic poison oozes about sinking into whatever flesh unfortunate enough to be near - capable of harming and searing even Youichi if he was foolish enough to proceed without caution. Bat himself has summoned three different Kraken: a massive greyish one which is female; the second is male and noticeably smaller, and the last one is a male with a brownish coloration and is the most massive - it's named, Sarugaku. It is also the only one that has been capable of speaking. Quite obviously, in order to be used the large summoning must be brought to this realm only when near an appropriately sized body of water. His notoriety involving this summon is wide and far - a fearful being of hideous stature capable of summoning a giant monster with six-tails and acidic poison, some even comparing the nature of the summoning to be similar to a Tailed Beast. Of course, this statement is entirely false, Youichi even feeling comically insulted for being called "of hideous stature". He would later earn the epithet (mainly among denizens of the Land Of Fire) '' Youichi of the Kraken for the infamy of Sarugaku and he on the battlefield during particularly troubling missions. His contract with the ''Kraken species as a whole is rather rare, and is known to be as nearly as expensive as the Toad Contract due to the fact that very few people have ever signed an allegiance with them. The species themselves have very few resources because of the inner turmoil with their own species and wars with other Summoning Species, the result being a diminishing of their race and land. Much in spite of Youichi's own wishes, the Chief Kraken, Sarugaku, is molding him to become the next "Sage" of the Kraken so that he may be the bridge to rekindle and ultimately, revive their entire race. Additionally, in centuries prior the Kraken was regarded as the Uzumaki's main defense, used to safeguard the islands surrounding the mainland from the Hōzuki and Kaguya Clans. This explains why the race is so devout toward Yoichi. 'Weaknesses' Written solely to provide factual information on the weaknesses of the character from the viewpoint of the author. This is also a way of providing the weakpoints of the character itself - if one where to ever wish to combat Yōichi in battle. The aforementioned weaknesses of the character will also be played upon in the main story, all of which used in specific circumstances that makes it necessary for Yōichi to work around. The following are taken from a collection of ANBU dossiers just in case Yoichi may prove less than trustworthy, or should the time arise in which he is no longer useful to the village. Final dossier does not note his personality type, nor accomplishments, only methods that could possibly detain or kill him, and final thoughts written by various ANBU Divisions. *'Low Level of Chakra': Cannot use or maintain ninjutsu for long peridos of time without rest. Has the ability to work around this with ease. Those who are ninjutsu specialist should stress there techniques against him incredibly so if they wish to overpower him. Death is not a likely result due to his many skills. Multiple ninjutsu specialist may prove adequate. Because of his Uzumaki heritage sucking away or absorbing his chakra seems ineffective as he can still conduct himself without hindrance. May stem from Senju roots most Uzumaki have. Room for more evaluation. Chakra levels also relate in an unusual manner toward Bijuu and their vessels. Godaime notes that his chakra vaguely resembles Tobirama. *'Weakness to Genjutsu': Noticeable weakness to genjutsu, or illusion-based jutsu used by shinobi. His level of defense against genjutsu is moderate at best. Regarding the skill-set of a ninja, only a Genjutsu-Master or someone Jonin-level skilled in Genjutsu could possibly defeat Yoichi in combat. Most likely chance to kill, or incapacitate the Uzumaki. Only possible setback: has many comrades to assist him. Comrades should be taken out beforehand. *'Entomophobia' (Fear of Insects): An exploitable fear of insects. Tends to stray away from Aburame clansman. His fear of insects seems to be rooted from the Fuinjutsu technique, Tekkō Ura Shishō Fūin: Takkei, back when he first learned of the technique from his now deceased mother. His fear of insects often leads to confrontation or immediate removal of the individual. There has been two known cases in which Hokage has spoken with him for putting four Jonin-level Aburame in the hospital after they attempted to take advantage of a nearby eating establishment through harassment and threats. He claimed that they struck first with their Clan techniques and he lost it. He has had several run-ins with Moon, an ANBU Aburame clansman. In all cases, Moon has received or needed treatment. Target seems to become enraged or compelled into battle, but is capable of controlling himself to a certain extent to prevent outright murder. Final Evaluation: Should not be confronted with a team less than a three High-Jonin. Flee on sight order for anything below High-Jonin rank. If target should display covertness that Grand Dragon is not aware of alert nearest ANBU Base and immediately inform the current Hokage of the situation. Approach with caution. Room for more evaluation. Personal Overview: Prone to self-destructive behavior. Has a very endearing, team-orientated personality-type. If necessary, his efforts and teamwork can be falsified and misconstrued as a means to further his control over others. I'd advise endangering his teammates and/or using genjutsu or deception to weave a web of deceit. Doing this could either turn his teammates on him, or pull upon Youichi's fear of isolation, dereliction and abandonment. Moreover, he will intercede in a rational manner if his comrades are put in difficult situation. Quotes "I don't believe in risk; I believe in preparation." - a saying taught to him by Shikamaru Nara. "In the case of situational morality; I don't make the call. I don't pick the targets but I do what I do because I know it'll bring about a greater good for those around me. For those beside me. It's a necessary evil." - a saying spoken, hinting at his first kill. '' ''"Good and evil are subjective. Neither hold any merit. It's simply what is and what isn't; what the facts are and what the facts aren't. Consequences are the result of both." - a quote about how the ANBU work. '' ''"After victory a shinobi tightens their armor. Always. Death is always looming and so, tighten your armor and be prepared for the worst." - a timeless creed of konoha shinobi. "Unknowingness is the most explicit terror. That is why you fear me. But, the thing is is that even if you knew everything about me, it would shatter your naive reality. Knowing. Knowledge about me is that what you want; fine, I'll tell you something. I have rules. Rules that I live by that prevent certain things from...happening, bad things, if you catch my drift. So many many rules. And I assure you, that true terror is finding out the reason behind my many rules." - Youichi's creed. Trivia Yōichi has memorized multiple phrases, stories, and even entire paragraphs written from novels or biographies depicting the life of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He wishes to battle the elder that once fought for Konoha in three wars more than anything and then reincarnated to fight once more in the fourth war. Youichi can always be heard reciting one of the many sayings that the God of Shinobi said himself. It's not the fact that he loves Konoha so much that he admires the Third but the simple fact that he was the epitome of a leader - outspoken, talented, mentally-strong, a good enough speaker, and a military genius. These qualities are what inspired Yoichi to look upon the Professor with great respect and admiration. Youichi's amazing story-telling ability stems from tales, albeit twisted and changed, that all at one point happened to Hiruzen. Youichi claims to have inherited his Will Of Fire from Hiruzen. Grand Dragon, in terms of this character and the authors' opinion, denotes a character that equates or surpasses that of the Kage, accurately portrayed as S-rank to those without proper identification. In reality, an entire rank would need to be put in order just for the Grand Dragon. Their gender, age, and personality is unknown, and have been chosen before birth to obtain their role. All Grand Dragon have been unidentifiable by anyone save the current Kage and unseen by other Major Shinobi Villages. The title and history Grand Dragon originally started because of the shrewd and generally obsessive personality of Tobirama, the Second Hokage. Grand Dragon are raised by ANBU and usually chosen by those who can breed and bear the best child among the ANBU crop. They are considered Taijutsu Masters, Genjutsu Masters, Ninjutsu Specialists, Master Assassins and Kenjutsu Experts. In addition to not being labeled in detail, in the Bingo Book, given they are not known by appearance but merely title. Their are no occurrences in which the Grand Dragons has shown to be unloyal. Konohagakure is the only village with a Grand Dragon title.